Don't Be Afraid
by Panny
Summary: Months of searching draws to a close... on Hiatus
1. Prologue

Don't Be Afraid  
Prologue  
  
"Don't be afraid your life will end. Be afraid it will never begin."  
- Grace Hansen   
  
The stars hung lazily in their existence while a small zip craft drifted weightlessly. Groaning at her ill-luck, Faye Valentine fanned herself with her loose fitting tank top. When she ran out of fuel, the crafts engine died and the whole system crashed. Now the heat poured into the tight cockpit relentlessly. Even worse was the fact that eventually she'd lose all power and the heat would turn to a bitter unsurvivable cold.  
  
"Where the heck is Jet?" She grumbled, grabbing a bag of juice. Tearing a hole in the pouch with her nails, she quickly drained the fluid, relieving her parched throat. "We were supposed to meet up yesterday."  
  
As if on cue the large ship known as The BeBop came into view. Relieved, Faye grabbed her radio to contact Jet.  
  
"It's about time you got here! I've been waiting for two days!" She complained. Harsh static crackled from the unit and a quick look at her control panel told her the radio was busted too. 'Well damn,' she thought. 'I just hope he sees me. At the rate he's going it'll take forever for me to show up on his radar.'  
  
It wasn't until several hours later that the former fishing ship was close enough for her to make out anything. It halted in space, obviously waiting for something; namely her. Faye called out in vain, knowing her voice could barely escape her craft, never mind through space. Fortunately though Jet figured things out quickly and she was soon being picked up.  
  
Dripping with sweat, Faye climbed out into the docking bay shivering. She quickly ran through the ship to her room, speeding past Jet with a quick nod. She emerged a few minutes later with her robe around her and a set of clothes under her arm. She made her way back to where Jet was waiting and smiled.  
  
"You owe me you know." She said snidely. "I was waiting for two days before you showed up. I expect my craft fixed for free for that."  
  
"Since when do you pay me anyway?" Jet asked smiling. Faye sneered and turned away.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower. We can talk afterwards."  
  
  
  
The hot water felt good on her skin. She hated sweat and she scrubbed at her skin vigorously to remove any traces of it. She had hated that about him, too. The way he'd come down from training, dripping wet, leaning close to her purposely, just to see how she'd react. Shaking her head in the running water, Faye tried to clear her mind. Without thinking she put more force into her scrubbing and her arms soon became red from the friction.  
  
She shut the water off, the faucet squeaking as it always did. Sniffling she wiped her nose as it began to run. "Stupid Jet." She grumbled out loud, pulling her robe around her. She hated being sick just as much as she hated being dirty. On her way down the corridor she wondered why she had suddenly though of Spike then. Sure, the whole purpose of her and Jet splitting up was so they could search for him more quickly, but she had pretty much given up hope and allowed him to slip from her mind.  
  
Once she was dressed she headed back to the living quarters where the ships "captain" was waiting.  
  
"So, did you find anything?" She asked, flopping down onto the couch. She felt her chest bounce as she did so, and saw that Jet had realized it as well. Staring him in the face, her eyes told him she was waiting for an answer.  
  
"No, well nothing solid at least. One person thought they might have seen him, but they thought it could have been a woman so it wasn't really worth looking into."  
  
Faye nodded. "Same story here. Couple of people recognized him but no one had seen him in a long time. Honestly I don't know why we're bothering anymore Jet."  
  
"Because we haven't found him yet!"  
  
Jet slammed his hand down on the table between them, anger and sorrow crossed his face. "No one ever found a body. No trace of him whatsoever. Everyone swears he went down that night, so why no body?! He's gotta be out there Faye! And I'm not givin' up on him, cause he wouldn't give up on me..."  
  
Faye sat forward, a look of somber understanding on her face. She smiled weakly and gripped the older man's hand. "I know Jet, I know. And I don't want to give up either, but even if Spike is out there he obviously doesn't want us to find him. For whatever reason he's staying out of sight and as long as he's doing that we've got no chance. We've been looking for months now with no leads. It's time to take a break at least."  
  
Jet sighed, letting his tense body relax. "Maybe you're right."  
  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY... 


	2. Interaction

Don't Be Afraid  
Chapter One: Interaction  
  
ACHOO!  
  
  
Faye sniffled as she jerked up in bed. Down the hall she could hear the rhythmic metal clanging of Jet at work. Shuffling out of bed she grabbed her robe and headed for the shower. Afterwards she pulled on her tank top and a pair of loose fitting sweat pants, rather than her normal attire. She was still feeling chilly and she wanted to get rid of her cold as soon as possible.  
  
Walking to the docking bay she found Jet working on her craft. She called up to let him know she was up, then left to find something to eat.  
  
"Damn that woman." Jet grumbled. "How can she do this much damage in such a short amount of time?" He wiped the sweat from him brow, then resumed using the rag to wipe off some of the ships parts. After a few minutes of tinkering her closed the hatch he was working in and climbed down to the ground. He clapped his hands together to remove some of the grime, then headed to join Faye.  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" The leggy woman asked as soon as he stepped in. He shrugged and opened the fridge. "Guess we could look for a bounty or two. Little extra money never hurt anybody."  
  
Her mouth full, Faye thrust a pack of paper at him. He looked them over while she finished off her sandwich. It looked like all the latest bounty head postings for the past three days. The top right corner had been bent down on some of the pages. He flicked one corner, curious.  
  
"Those are our best bets."  
  
Jet looked up and nodded. Faye leaned over to see which page he was on and continued talking. "There aren't too many big ones I'm afraid, but to be honest I'm too tired to go chasing someone all over the galaxy. All the ones I flagged haven't been moving around much so they'll be easy to find. They're only worth a few thousand woolongs each but it'll add up."  
  
Jet looked at her with surprise. "So you're saying you actually don't care if we don't get a huge reward?"  
  
"There are more important things in life Jet." Faye answered solemnly.  
  
"But what about your debts?"  
  
"Make money bit by bit, pay it off bit by bit. No other way of doing it really. Guess I can't go gambling for a while though." She sighed, blowing her hair out of her face. It was odd to see her like this. Normally she had a "take it and run" attitude, but now she lacked that careless fire.  
  
Shrugging again Jet leaned back. "If that's what you wanna do, then fine.  
  
  
  
The next few days followed a pattern of catching bounties, and dropping them off. It went so quickly Jet wondered why they hadn't taken this route sooner. There weren't any huge payoffs, but at the rate they were going they'd make a lot more money. Of course, it wasn't nearly as much fun as bounty hunting had been with Spike around. He'd never say so to Faye, but he missed the thrill of tracking down elusive criminals; the excitement of the chase.   
  
After cashing in their last payment, the duo headed back to the ship. Over the course of a week they'd collected nearly 100,000 woolongs, split evenly. Sitting across from each other in the living quarters they discussed what their plans would be next. Jet was anxious to go back to looking for Spike, but that was a long weary path. This was the first time in a while he was able to relax.  
  
"A spa."  
  
"Huh?" Jet's eyes slid to meet his partners, wondering if he'd heard her right.  
  
"We should go to a spa. We deserve it after all the work we've done."  
  
Jet considered the thought, eyebrows raised slightly. He shook his head and leaned back. "That's the kind of thing you women enjoy, not men like us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Sorry." Jet's face fell as he realized what he'd said. Faye leaned forward, just as she'd done the past week, and many times before.  
  
"I know you miss him Jet. I do too. But you can't keep living like this or you'll drive yourself crazy. You were always the stable one Jet, and I can't take seeing you like this. You gotta relax a little, liven up. If you don't, there's no point to us being here."  
  
He knew she was right, but it was hard to accept. He and Spike had been together so long he couldn't remember how they'd joined up in the first place. He was his partner, his friend. They been together through everything and he couldn't stand the fact that he was gone.  
  
Jet let his eyes rest on Faye. She was all he had left now and he knew she was the reason he was able to get through the past few months. She'd been there for him, to listen and offer support. His gaze rested on her eyes, deep set emeralds, sharp in appearance but they provided a soft comfort. He felt himself reaching for them, his palm resting on her cheek.  
  
Faye stiffened as she watched tears forming in his eyes. After everything this was all that was left. She felt her own eyes mist, biting her lip she barely realized Jet was moving toward her. She closed her eyes and pulled away painfully slow. She needed to be held more than anything then, but that didn't feel right. Shaking her head Faye pulled back further. "I'm sorry Jet, I can't."  
  
The older man nodded shakily, letting out a low sigh. "Yeah, I know."  
  
  
  
Dinner that night was filled with an awkward silence. Rather than sitting through it, Faye grabbed her food and headed back to her room. A chill ran through her as she realized he must have been watching her as she walked away.  
  
Settling on her bed, Faye tried to sort things out. Why had he done that? Was it the heat of the moment? Was he trying to escape the pain he was obviously feeling? Or was it something more deeply rooted?  
  
Jet was just another person she accepted as part of her life. Her feelings for him were that of a companion or friend, at most she saw him as a father figure. Right now he was the only family she had left but her feelings never ran deeper than that. It scared her to think that he might feel more for her. What scared her more was the fact that she'd have to turn him away and then she'd be alone again. Or would it be better to go along with it, to spare herself that pain?  
  
Putting her plate on her dresser, Faye decided to go to sleep early that night. Not bothering to change she slid into her bed and tucked her blanket tightly around her. She felt safe like that, surrounded completely. She could imagine she wasn't alone at night, and it would ease her fearful dreams.  
  
  
  
  
Jet rested on the couch, his feet propped up on it's arm. He stared intently on the ceiling, while he mentally cursed himself for his actions. Making a move like that was risky at best and he hadn't planned on doing it. In that moment he wasn't able to help himself. It was like he was losing himself in her eyes. That look of concern... It reminded him of Alisa and the way she worried about him. He had to admit he found the young girl attractive. He laughed as he called her that, after all she was actually older than him, but what did it matter?  
  
She hadn't pulled back right away, he recalled. She was probably in shock, he mused, shifting his arm to rest over his eyes. But that look in her eyes, like she was as lost as he was in this. He couldn't help wishing she'd wanted him to go further. But even still, he knew her heart would never be there.  
  
Jet sat up with a sigh. No matter what, no matter how much time passed, Spike would be there and he knew it, even if Faye denied it to herself and others. He'd seen the pain in her eyes as Spike left that day, and the way the fire went out of her eyes from that point on. There was no doubt about it in his mind, Faye's heart was set on Spike and no other.  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY... 


	3. Seperation

Don't Be Afraid  
Chapter Two: Separation  
  
She walked slowly through the halls of the BeBop, the hollow echo of her footsteps trailing behind her. She followed the sound of laughter that seemed to come from everywhere at once, filling the ship entirely.  
  
She walked into the same room in the same manner she had a hundred times before, but this time was different. Smiling faces and remembrance. Companions rejoicing in a beautiful reunion. Tears fill her eyes as she steps forward to join them. Hearing her enter he turns and gives her the same smile she remembers.  
  
Before she can take another step a rush of blood runs through her head, throwing her off balance. She's falling, leaving them behind. She calls out but they hardly notice as they fade from her view.  
  
"Spike! Jet! Help me!"  
  
"What are you yelling about?"  
  
Faye looked towards her bedroom doorway, her vision blurred from sleep. "Huh? Oh, a dream... It's nothing." She smiled weakly and stood up. "I'm up now okay?"  
  
Jet nodded and left her room, the door closing behind him. Letting out the breath she'd been holding Faye set about getting ready for another day, trying to forget her dream. She rubbed her eyes to hide the evidence of her fitful sleep. To be honest she felt no less tired than when she'd laid down the night before. Gathering her things she made her way toward the bathroom, but turned back deciding to eat first for a change. Still in her sleeping clothes she headed toward the kitchenette to get something. Her stomach grumbled angrily at her for not going back for more food the night before.  
  
"Hey Faye?"  
  
Faye turned, a bit of chicken in her mouth as she rummaged through leftovers. "Mm?"  
  
"Uh... About last night... that was, you know... I didn't mean anything by it. It's just been a rough time and I lost my cool I guess."  
  
Faye nodded slowly and waited for Jet to respond. He made a gruff sound of agreement and left the room. Faye bit the inside of her lip, hoping that would be the last either of them mentioned of the incident. Feeling her stomach clench she turned back to the fridge, taking the rest of the chicken on her plate. Standing up she stretched her back and went to sit down.  
  
They'd been docked on Ganymede for a while now but this was the first chance she'd had to really relax and see it. The waves rolled softly against the docks while birds flew above, hoping to spot a meal within the waters. The sun reflected on the sea, giving it a bright glow that almost hurt her eyes.  
  
Once she'd finished her food, Faye deposited her dishes in the sink and stopping in her room to change, decided to head outside. A salty breeze blew against her exposed body. She'd returned to wearing her usual hot pants and top when her cold had cleared up. It felt good to be in familiar clothes, the sun piercing through her skin. Walking across the ship, she stopped at it's side, sitting down with her feet hanging over the edge. Glancing down she thought about how long it'd been since she last sat with her feet resting in water and wished she wasn't sitting so far up.  
  
Falling back she let her back rest on the ships hot deck. It burned her skin for a moment but she quickly adjusted to the feeling and relaxed, letting her head roll to the side. She watched people walking around on the sea side streets, enjoying life. So many people.  
  
"I wonder if any of them have seen Spike..."  
  
"I was just thinking the same."  
  
Faye sat up quickly, nearly sliding over the edge of the ship. "Jet. I didn't hear you come out."  
  
"Nah, I didn't think you did. Anyway, you think it's time we get back to looking?"  
  
Faye nodded and stood up, walking inside. Jet followed her as she made her way to the docking bay. She checked over her ship quickly, then turned back around. "I think splitting up is still our best bet. I'm gonna go pack some things then head out. We'll meet at the usual spot in a week, just make sure you're on time this time."  
  
Jet nodded with a smile. He was glad Faye was back to her usual self and even happier to know she hadn't truly given up yet.  
  
Faye returned a few minutes later with a bag of her belongings in her arms. "I'll see you in a week." She smiled. He smiled back and headed back into the ship so she could take off.  
  
"See you."  
  
  
  
"Now, where would someone who's trying to hide go?" Faye looked through her maps, trying to find the best place. "There's Calypso, but I doubt he's looking to go back there, besides Jet already checked there twice. He could be on Mars still, but I'm sure he'd leave there right away... Venus? He did say he knew someone there. I guess it's possible."  
  
Plotting the course, Faye changed direction slightly and leaned back. "It'll take this thing forever to get there and back, not much time to search anywhere else... Maybe it's time to get a new ship?"  
  
Without anything else to do, Faye stared out her cockpit at the vast expanse. There in space, in such a small craft, she couldn't help feeling small and insignificant. Someone had once told her 'It's the people you meet and the memories you share that make your life significant.' Everyone she knew was either dead or gone. Perhaps that was why she was so desperate to bring everyone back. Her family and friends were long gone. Jet, Spike and Ed were the only people she had. She trusted and believed in them and the feelings they brought out in her.  
  
Jet was like a father to her. He watched out for her, and even though he often yelled at her for the things she did, she knew in her heart that it didn't bother him as much as he said. And Ed, that little kid. Faye wasn't sure what to think of her. Faye spent most of her time chasing Ed from her room and trying to calm her down in serious situations. She had brought laughter and a light-hearted feeling to the ship. But still, she was a child who had a father and, in a sense, a home to go to. They couldn't take her from that.  
  
Which left Spike, who they now searched for with all their efforts. He seemed to be the key that brought everyone together. Hadn't every major event that had taken place on that ship revolved around him? He was the one that led her to the BeBop and he, along with Jet, allowed her to stay. He had gone after her when she'd been caught by Scratch, he saved her and brought her back. And he brought that tape back. He'd acted cold and said she couldn't watch, but he let her anyway. He had seen her standing there in the hallway, but said nothing.  
  
Faye swallowed hard and straightened in her seat, wiping her eyes. Why was she suddenly thinking about all this stuff? And why did it hurt so much to think about him? She licked her dry lips, swallowing again. She didn't like that feeling that tightened her stomach and made her chest ache.  
  
  
  
  
Touching down on the murky planet, Faye opened the hatch of the Red Tail and hopped out. She took in a deep breath and immediately felt her throat tighten. "What the hell?" Faye's voice squeaked out in a high pitch. Grumbling she climbed back into her ship and turned on the main computer. She silently thanked Ed for upgrading it with planetary info because it seemed that it might come in handy now.  
  
"Hmmm... Because of the helium in the atmosphere, the average human voice with become high pitched. This is easily reversed with medication available on the planet... Guess I better find some."  
  
Walking towards the town on the horizon she pulled a folded photo out of her pocket. "I can't believe this is the best picture we have of him." The photo was one of Spike from several years before she'd met him. Since they had none on hand, Jet had gone down to I.S.S.P to get a copy of his licence photo. He was noticeably younger in the picture and Faye hoped that wouldn't prevent someone from recognizing him.  
  
Arriving in the town, Faye headed towards the closest vendor. "Hey, do you have whatever I need to fix my voice?"  
  
The shopkeeper smiled and nodded. "Sure do babe. 6,000 woolongs."  
  
"What are you crazy?! I'd rather walk around like this all day than pay that much!"  
  
"Suit yourself darling, but eventually it'll get to your throat. Anymore than an hour and you start getting permanent damage."  
  
"Oh fine, do you take credit?"  
  
"What are you kidding? Cash only babe."  
  
Growling, Faye pulled the money out and handed it to the man. He handed her a small pill that she looked at conspicuously. "It's the real deal," he told her, "just a quick swallow and you'll be fine." Faye nodded and swallowed the pill.  
  
"Thanks a lot." She told the man sarcastically, her voice clearing up. "By the way, have you seen this man? His name is Spike Spiegel." The shopkeeper glanced at the picture then looked back up. "Never seen him." Faye nodded and turned away, walking towards the next booth.  
  
  
  
After several hours, Faye was ready to give up. She'd been through three towns already and no one had recognized Spike. She spotted a dark skinned elderly woman sitting by a table covered in native clothing. She headed over, pulling the photo out.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen this guy? His name's Spike Spiegel." The woman leaned forward, squinting her eyes, then shook her head no and sat back down.  
  
"Did you say Spike Spiegel?"  
  
Faye spun around in shock. "Do you know him?"  
  
The stranger smiled and answered with a soft voice. "Yes, I will never forget that name."  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY... 


	4. Lead Me

Don't Be Afraid  
Chapter 3: Lead Me  
  
"Have you seen this man?"  
  
"WHAAAAAH!" The small child wailed as her mother pulled away from Jet. "Leave us alone you creep!"  
  
Jet sighed and scratched his head. Was he really that scary? He'd spent the past two days walking around Io looking for clues without much luck. Looking towards the sky he sighed again. "I hope Faye's doing better'n me."  
  
  
  
"Are you serious? You really know Spike?!" Faye gaped at the woman before her. She had simple features and a soft smile. Her dark brown hair fell just above her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, that's right." The woman answered. "Are you looking for him?" Faye nodded silently, still in shock that she had actually found something. "May I see that picture?" the woman asked. Faye handed it over slowly. "So this is what he looks like..."  
  
Faye cocked her brow confused. "I thought you said you knew him."  
  
"Yes, but I was blind at the time. There are spores on this planet which are dangerous to certain people and I'm one of them. For a very long time I was unable to see, but I was treated and I am now able to see this man who I once knew only in my minds eye."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Stella. If it wasn't for Spike, I doubt I'd be able to see you right now."  
  
"I see. When was the last time you saw... er... were with him."  
  
"It was some time ago, at least a year."  
  
"Oh..." Faye's face fell with obvious disappointment. Stella smiled at her warmly.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea? It might help you relax and though I may not be able to help you, I can provide a shoulder to lean on and an ear to listen."  
  
Faye stared at Stella, an eerie feeling of calmness overcoming her. She nodded and followed Stella as she began to walk away.  
  
  
  
  
"I see, so even the pure of heart like Spike have pasts they wish to escape..."  
  
Faye nodded, having just told Stella about Spike and who he was. "The past... Yeah, just a shadow of his past... That's all Spike was."  
  
"Is that all?" Stella asked gently. Surprised by her question Faye's head jerked slightly. Facing downward she closed her eyes.  
  
"Yes, that's all." She answered, fighting her emotions. She sat motionless until she felt Stella's hand come to rest on her shoulder.  
  
"You should never say that of one you know." Stella told her.  
  
"Why not?" Faye retorted somewhat harshly. "That's all he is, all he was. He refused the stop living in his past! He'd never see the people in front of him, only the ones he was running from... or looking for. Never us..." Tears slowly began running down her cheeks as she continued to stare down at the floor. Stella smiled reassuringly even though she knew Faye couldn't see her.  
  
"Your hair was a little shorter before, wasn't it?"  
  
"Huh?" Faye looked up in surprise. True, she hadn't gotten her hair cut in a while and it had grown an inch or so, but how did she know?  
  
"Spike told me about you when he was here. You see, he might have been living in the past, but he was living in the present as well. You should never doubt that." Faye wiped her eyes and nodded while Stella continued to speak. "Now, that leaves only the matter of finding what you have lost." She closed her eyes, contemplating. "Whenever I've lost something I return home and begin there. Perhaps that may help."  
  
Faye stood, stretching out. "Yeah, but we've already spent so much time searching Mars for him."  
  
"That's where Spike is from? And what about you? Is that your home as well?"  
  
Faye started blankly, the words turning over in her mind. "You're right. I have to go now." She said quickly, making her way to the door. Stella smiled back, silently wishing the woman luck.  
  
  
  
"Earth, how could I not think of that before?" Faye thought, starting up the Red Tail. That place is so decrepit no one ever goes there." A melancholy feeling filled her heart but it left quickly. She'd accepted that her past was gone, and that her home lay in rubble. Now wasn't the time to focus on that.  
  
In a matter of hours she'd touched down on the battered planet she had once called home. She chose one of the greener areas of the planet since there would likely be more people there. Reaching the nearest town she immediately began her usual pattern.  
  
"Have you seen this man?... Alright, thanks anyway."  
  
"Have you heard of Spike Spiegel? Here's his picture... Oh, alright. No problem."  
  
"Do you know this guy? Name's Spike Spiegel... Never mind then."  
  
Things were looking hopeless again. Desperate for comfort she headed to the only place s he could think of. Staring at the lion fountain head and the rolling waters she let out a deep sigh. So many people lost... She didn't want him to become another one.  
  
She had been sitting there for close to an hour when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning Faye saw a young girl walking towards her. The girl stopped a few feet away and stared.  
  
"Are you lost or something kid?"  
  
The girl shook her head no and continued to stare.  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"You have purple hair."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I've never seen that before."  
  
"Oh..." Rolling her eyes, Faye leaned back on her elbows. Relishing the warm breeze she pulled out Spike's photo and began staring out it. Lost in thought she barely noticed the little girl leaning over her.  
  
"How do you know the ice man?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Faye asked lazily, the heat of the sun slowly tiring her.  
  
"That picture. It's the ice guy, isn't it? He brings ices to the center."  
  
Faye sat up straight and turned to the girl. "You're saying you know this guy?" She asked skeptically, holding out the photo. The girl smiled and nodded. Faye immediately stood up, putting the photo back. "Can you show me where he is?" With a small laugh the girl nodded again, then took off running. Faye followed behind her, running so hard her chest hurt.  
  
  
  
It seemed like an eternity before they reached a large brown stone building.  
  
"This is the center." The girl told her. "They have food and games n' stuff for kids here."  
  
"And you're saying Spike... err, the ice man is here?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Stepping inside a number of children and adults turned to face them. "Hi Mari!" One of the boys greeted the girl. One of the adults came over to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey there Mari." She greeted, bending down to face the girl. "I didn't think you were coming today. Is this your friend?"  
  
Mari nodded, taking Faye's hand. "She's here to see the ice guy."  
  
"Oh really? Is that so?" The young woman straightened up to face Faye, giving her a quick look-over while Faye did the same. The girl looked to be in her early twenties, copper hair and freckles on her cheeks, she was the poster child of innocence compared to Faye.  
  
"Yes, that's so." Faye answered. "And if you don't mind I'm in a bit of a hurry."  
  
"Well what do you think; that he lives here?" The girl laughed haughtily in a tone that grated on Faye's nerves and conveyed a tone of arrogance.  
  
"No I don't think that." Faye replied in a huff. "But I need to know when he's gonna be here. It's important."  
  
"And what are you to him that makes it so important?" The red-haired girl stared hard and if it weren't for all the children around Faye would've smacked her right across the face.  
  
Before their "discussion" could go any further, an older woman came to join them. Mari quickly explained the situation while Faye and her new found enemy argued silently. The woman smiled with understanding and approached Faye.  
  
"So you know the young man without a name, hm?" Faye looked at the woman silently so she continued. "He came in out of no where one day, claiming to have no name, no past and no present. Just another man trying to hide on the forgotten planet. He went out for supplies this morning, but he should be back soon."  
  
Faye smiled, ecstatic about the fact that she'd finally found a good lead, and in a matter of hours she would be reunited with her lost comrade.  
  
  
  
DON'T CRY BECAUSE IT'S OVER,  
SMILE BECAUSE IT HAPPENED... 


	5. Confusion

Don't Be Afraid  
Chapter 4: Confusion  
  
Faye sat outside "the center," waiting for Spike to arrive. In all the past months, her anxiety had never been as high as it was now. Everything she and Jet had been searching for was now within her grasp. She hadn't even bothered to radio Jet for fear that when she returned, she'd have missed her chance.  
  
Scratching her leg which was getting dry in the hot sun, Faye turned to Mari who was playing on the ground. Could her life have been like that as well? Playing in the dirt, struggling through life on a dying planet. She tried not to think about those things, but sitting there with nothing to do, it was hard to escape her thoughts. Fortunately they were soon interrupted.  
  
"Ah, here he is now." The older woman, Sarah told her. Faye looked to her right in shock. Walking towards them was a man dressed in dark clothing. His face and head were wrapped to protect him from the winds that often blew through the planet. Faye stood, expecting him to either run towards her or try to run away. Instead he continued at the same pace, barely noticing her. He went to Sarah and handed her the bags he was carrying.  
  
"I got everything you asked for. Unspoiled milk is becoming more expensive though." His voice was muffled and unrecognizable, but Faye felt a chill run down her spine as he spoke. Sarah thanked him, then gestured towards Faye.  
  
"This woman has been waiting for you, I believe you know her?"  
  
The man looked at Faye, and shook his head, unable to recognize her. She stood shocked as he began to unravel the clothes which protected him. Slowly his face came into view. A sharp jaw, a long face, weary eyes, silver hair.  
  
Faye stepped backward, realization dawning on her. "Vicious? It... It can't be!" The man finished unwrapping and stared at her for a moment before speaking.  
  
"That name... it's familiar."  
  
Faye blinked in awe. "Why? Why are you here? You can't be! You're dead! Dead!" She could feel herself panicking. She hated to lose control but this... she couldn't deal with this. What was supposed to be a happy occasion had suddenly turned horribly wrong.  
  
  
"Is something wrong dear?" Sarah stepped forward, placing a hand on Faye's shoulder. "Why do you react in such a way to this poor lost soul?"  
  
"Tell me Miss, do you know me?" Vicious stepped towards Faye, who backed away further.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
Sarah tightened her grip, keeping Faye in place. "I have already told you this man has no past, nor a name. That is because he has no memory."   
  
Faye bit her lip in confusion. This was all to strange. She turned to the older woman for an answer. "How could you confuse him for the man in the picture?"  
  
"Picture?"  
  
Growling Faye pulled out the photograph and shoved it in the woman's hand. "Yes! The picture!"  
  
Sarah looked at the photo and smiled instantly. "I didn't know you had a picture. Mari said you were looking for a man who was lost so I figured it must be him."  
  
Faye face-faulted and nearly fell over. "You just assumed without any kind of information?! I can't believe I trusted you!"  
  
Laughing sweetly, Sarah looked at the photo again. "Yes well, what's done is done. So why do you have this picture of Spike?"  
  
Suddenly, the woman who seemed mature and wise was revealed to be a middle-aged dimwit. Straining to not lose her sanity, Faye straightened herself out and let out a deep sigh. She was more confused than ever but it seemed that things weren't a total loss. Glancing over she saw Vicious talking to a few of the children. Her stomach wrenched and she wanted to do nothing more than get them away from him.  
  
Had he truly lost his memory? Or was this all a hoax? If Spike really was here, wasn't it possible that Vicious tracked him down, and staged his memory loss to get to him? Still, he seemed different now. Still menacing, but his words were no longer full of malice. His hair was cut as well, which was understandable. That unruly mane was a part of his threatening image. Without that there wasn't much reason to keep it, was there? Glancing around, Faye realized most of the people there had relatively short hair. With the arid climate and windy conditions of the town, it made sense.  
  
Catching her stare, Vicious moved towards them. "There's obviously been some confusion. Why don't we go inside?" Sarah smiled and headed in. Faye nodded wordlessly and slowly followed, her attention focused on the man she still considered her enemy.  
  
  
The three of them sat at a small table, drinking coffee Sarah prepared. It was the worst conversation Faye had ever been a part of. Between constantly re-explaining things to Sarah and cautiously watching Vicious, her mind was a wreck. After Sarah finished talking about her collections of flavored coffee Faye tried to get the conversation back on topic.  
  
"So let me get this all straight. Several months ago Spike, the man in the photograph, came here. You don't know where he lives or anything else, just that he works for an old man and brings ices to the kids on Sundays... Vic... uh, this man came here a little while after Spike. He has no memory of his past, and doesn't know his name."  
  
Both Sarah and Vicious nodded. Since they stayed silent she continued to speak. "So, has Spike ever met you?" She asked, turning to Vicious. He nodded with an almost sweet smile.  
  
"Yes, I have met him several times before. He sometimes helps me when the children are eating."  
  
"I see..." Faye sighed and leaned back in her chair. "What day is it anyway?"  
  
"I know that one." Sarah replied. "Saturday, the 17th."  
  
"Saturday? So then Spike will be here tomorrow?"  
  
"That's right" Vicious told her. "I'm sure you could stay here for the night so that you can see him tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, you should stay!" Sarah said brightly, standing up and grabbing for Faye's hand. She took hold of her wrist and pulled the new comer to her feet. "We have some spare bedrooms for emergencies. You can stay in one of them."  
  
  
Before Faye could argue she was placed in a small, indistinct room and the door was closed behind her. Suddenly feeling her exhaustion from the previous few days, she decided there was no point in complaining. In a few hours, things would be settled. Then again, didn't she have the same thought that morning?  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY... 


	6. The Ice Man Cometh

Don't Be Afraid  
Chapter 5: The Ice Man Cometh  
  
Sunlight filtered into Faye's room, awakening her from a restless sleep. Rubbing her eyes slowly she sat up and looked at her surroundings, trying to remember where she was.  
  
'Oh that's right' she thought, 'I'm on earth waiting for Spike, and Vicious is here.'  
  
At the thought, Faye spun around, suddenly fearful. He had seemed harmless enough the night before, but she still wasn't ready to trust him. There was a knock at the door and Faye rose to answer it, her fingers flexing in a tight fist.  
  
"Good morning!" Sarah greeted with a smile. "Breakfast is ready and I hope you are!" Faye nodded. "Good! Then come with me."  
  
The two followed the narrow corridor and then went down a flight of wooden stairs. The lighting was better since there were less clouds in the sky, but Faye still felt a gloominess in the shelter. Still, she couldn't complain. There was a small breakfast of rice and eggs on the table, with a pitcher of juice. It was better than any meal they made on the BeBop.  
  
"Good Morning Miss." Vicious greeted, bringing out a tray of condiments and setting them down on the table. Faye nodded in his direction, not sure of what to say. The three of them sat down and began to eat.  
  
Faye glanced nervously at Vicious who continued to eat, seemingly unknowing of her stares. It was strange to look at him then in such a peaceful setting, though to be honest it didn't really suit either of them. She was a bounty hunter, and a bounty herself. A compulsive gambler with a huge debt who normally ate her meals out of a cup while sitting in her cockpit. And he, could she still call him Vicious? She had held back on using his name for fear that it might trigger memories of the past. After all, he had recognized it when she said it. Assuming he had lost his memory, the last thing she wanted to do was bring the old Vicious back.  
  
An old clock ticked rhythmically on the wall. It's glass covering had broken long ago and dust had settled on the rim, but it's hands continued moving, second by second. It read 9:41.  
  
"So what time does Spike normally arrive?" Faye asked Sarah who was scraping the last bits of rice into her mouth. Wiping her lips, Sarah swallowed quickly.  
"Usually around noon. You'll know when all the kids line up in front. Somehow they all know when to get ready for him. You can't blame them though, the ices he brings are really good. Especially the orange ones, they're sweet, but not too sweet, you know?"  
  
"Uh...Uhn." Faye nodded with some understanding. Vicious smiled at her, sensing her discomfort. "Really, I prefer the cherry myself." he told her, his eyes closing cheerily. Seeing him so happy made Faye even more uneasily and she nodded again silently before standing up. She grabbed her bowl as she rose but Vicious put his hand on hers to stop her.  
  
"It's alright Miss, I'll take care of those." Not used to such treatment, Faye blushed and stammered.  
  
"N-no, it's fine. I can do it." Turning stiffly she carried the bowl to the sink and began to rinse the remains of her breakfast from it. His hand... it had been surprisingly warm.  
"Oh my, look at them already." Sarah watched from in the Center as the children lined up in from, staring to the right of the building. Among them stood Faye who held her hand to her face to keep the sun out of her eyes. Slowly in the distance a figure appeared pushing a large cart. Several of the kids began squirming but they all stood still waiting, as if some unspoken rule kept them from going to meet the ice man. That man.  
  
She caught his face before he noticed her standing there and her lower lip began to tremble. It was him. After all those months of searching, there was Spike, casually pushing his cart towards her, his head hung low in the heat. A sudden fear struck her as he drew closer. How would he react? And perhaps more importantly, how would she? So many possibilities had gone through her head, but never had she imagined meeting up with him like this. She was at a loss for how to act.  
  
It seemed to take forever for him to finally push the cart into it's place. Wiping his brow, he opened the case and looked up for the first time. She seemed to be the first thing his eyes came in contact with besides the landscape. He stared at her blankly in much the same way he'd done a month ago when Vicious appeared. Swallowing he tried to clear his vision of what he was sure he was hallucinating. Suddenly he felt a tugging at his side.  
  
"Mister. Aren't you gonna give us our ices?"  
  
Spike smiled at the young boy in front of him. "Right right. Let's see, you like the blue ones, right?" The boy nodded happily and Spike started handing out ices. He barely had enough time to get his hand in the ice box before the next kid made their request. Generally he knew what the kid would ask for before they ever said it. He'd been doing this job for three months now and they were very predictable. The vision of Faye left his mind entirely as he worked to finish before things started to melt. Once he was done the box was nearly empty and he was even more tired than when he'd arrived. Pulling one of the few remaining ices out he peeled the wrapper open and bit into it.  
  
"Argh! Cold!" He spit the piece out as pain shot through his front teeth.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bite into those?"  
  
Spike spun back to the cart and found Faye leaning against it.   
  
"You can't be real."  
  
Smirking Faye leaned in and pulled out one of the ices. She stared at him as she opened it. "Of course I am...Mmm, cherry. I believe Vicious recommended that one." She winked at him and continued to suck the ice.  
  
Closing his eyes in acceptance, Spike leaned against the cart, his back to Faye. "Yeah, he does like the cherry's."  
  
The two stood together in silence, watching everything around them until the sun slowly began to set. Faye's eyes squinted as she stared at the red orb making it's way past the horizon. For a brief moment things felt familiar to her. She was back on Earth, watching the same sun set in the distance, standing alongside Spike like she'd done so many times in the past.  
  
Spike turned towards her then as the orange glow of the sun glowed against the edges of her hair serenely. He cast her a sideways smile and pulled the cart away from her, throwing her out of her daze. He gave a small laugh and turned around to face away from the building.  
  
"I should head back." He told her. Faye's mouth fell open slightly. Was that it? Was he just going to walk away from her? Somehow she was unable to voice her questions and anger as he pushed the carts wheels overs the sand that had collected around them. Whistling a long forgotten tune he walked down the barely visible rode and out of sight. She considered following him, but for some reason her feet refused to move. As if her body was trying to tell her something. Biting down on her lip Faye watched as he disappeared into the setting suns haze.  
FOUND YOU SPACE COWBOY... 


End file.
